


I Love You, I Need You, and No One Will Do But You

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Becoming a Pack [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Some fluff too, Swearing, Talk about seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's all okay because you're still beautiful because you're you and even if you did beat me in the head with a car battery I still think you're a friend and I can't be Batman without my Catwoman."</p><p>Sometimes the truth doesn't hurt as bad as Erica thinks it will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, I Need You, and No One Will Do But You

**Author's Note:**

> I was having Erica feels so I wrote a thing to make myself feel better. Title from Say Anything's Goodbye Young Tutor You've Now Outgrown Me.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" Stiles asked.

"You have green apples," Scott said, rolling the pile of apples on the counter he had just stolen out of the Stilinski fridge into a plastic bag.

"Okay but it's five in the morning," Stiles said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Full moon Stiles, and Erica had a rough night. She really likes these. Also, do you have any alcohol? Derek refuses to keep any in the house," Scott said.

"There's some Jack Daniels in the garage," Stiles said. "Should I go with you?"

"You don't have to," Scott said. "Though I'm sure she wouldn't mind you there."

Stiles shrugged. 'Then sure, why not? I'm up. Get...whatever else you need. I gotta get changed."

"Yeah, just hurry up. She really wants me back," Scott said.

"Oh?" Stiles asked, crooking an eyebrow up suggestively.

"Not like that you dick," Scott said. "She and I aren't like that. We- okay it's too early for this conversation, go put on actual clothes."

"Yeah, right."

Stiles wasn't going to lie, at least not to himself. Scott's words worried him more than he'd say out loud. The explanation Scott gave him just gave Stiles' flashbacks of the night Erica had seizured in his arms on the train car floor. Of course, if it were that bad, Scott wouldn't have spared the time to raid his fridge.

"Okay, let's go," Stiles said as he got back to the kitchen. "Though I wasn't aware we had that many green apples."

Scott shrugged. "Good for us I guess. Can we take your jeep?"

"Like I want to walk more than five feet this early."

           

-.-

 

Erica was sitting on the floor of the living room wrapped in blankets watching Bambi. Her hair was a knotted mess, and her eyes were rimmed with red from crying. Stiles hovered awkwardly by the couch as Scott sat down behind her, setting the bag to his right. He pulled out an apple and shoved it into her hand as she leaned against his chest and wiggled her way between his legs.

"C'mon Batman. I can smell your awkward from here. Let me cuddle you. Your Catwoman needs you," Erica said around a mouthful of apple.

"Uhm, okay," Stiles said, shuffling over and sitting between Erica's legs.

Between the blankets and her sweatshirt, he couldn't feel her tits, which he was endlessly grateful for. He wasn't sure he could handle the shame from his own awkwardness. A bit of apple juice hit his nose.

"Ew, wolf slobber," he said.

Erica swatted at his chest. "Shut up and watch. Bambi's my favorite movie." Her free hand rested on his chest, stroking absentmindedly at it. It was a bit weird, but not a bad weird. Just weird.

"So wait. Why is _Bambi_ your favorite movie?" Stiles asked.

"Because all the cute woodland creatures look delicious," Erica said, tossing the first apple core away.

"Oh my God, that is cruel," Stiles said with an exaggerated shiver.

"Shush or you're next on my list to eat," Erica said.

"He wouldn't be that good," Scott said. "No muscle."

Stiles raised an eyebrow as Erica laughed.

"You're an idiot," Erica said. She yanked him up a bit further so his back was against her chest and she could lean over his shoulder. "Better." She crunched down on her apple.

"Only now it sounds like you're gnawing on the bones of adorable woodland creatures," Stiles said.

Erica blew a raspberry against his cheek, earning a squeal of indignation for her efforts. Soon they settled though, Scott's arms wrapped around Erica's waist tracing odd shapes into Stiles' lower back with his fingers while Erica's chin rested on his shoulder and his own craned back to rest on hers.

Bambi had never been one of Stiles' favorites. The whole bit at the beginning made him think too hard about his own mom. This was the first time he had watched it without seeing the way too depressing beginning, which he supposed made it a bit more enjoyable. It was nice to watch Bambi grow into something powerful though, encouraging and all that, but that was the power of Disney he guessed.

Scott's phone beeped as the credits began to roll. It shook Stiles out of his thoughts and he realized there was a decent sized pile of apple cores in the corner of the room. Yawning, he pulled away as Scott stood up.

"Sorry, it's my mom. She wants to talk before work," Scott said. He crammed his phone back into his pocket. "You two gonna manage yourselves okay?"

Stiles glanced back at Erica, gaze falling on the empty bottle of Jack Daniels beside her. He hadn't even noticed she had been drinking but he guessed she was barely buzzed thanks to werewolf metabolism. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Cool. I think the others are upstairs but I don't know when they'll be up," Scott said.

"Stop being such a Pack Mom and get out," Erica said, tugging her fingers through her hair to try and fix some of the knots.

"Right. Yeah. See you later." Scott leaned down to drop a kiss on top of her head before heading out.

Stiles got to his feet and picked up the plastic bag to shove the apple cores inside. "So what now?"

"I could go for more alcohol," Erica said, handing the bottle up to him.

He tossed it in the bag as well before setting the bag to the side. "Yeah, well that's not happening so pick something else." 

She held her hands up towards him and with a sigh, he helped her to her feet, shedding the blankets in the process. "My room works."

"Lead the way then wolf girl," Stiles said.

She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the stairs. It was the first time he had been upstairs since the house had been redone, and it looked just as good as the rest. Erica's room was near the back of the house, but when they entered, it was surprisingly bare.

"I thought it'd be more...Erica-y," he said as she moved to flop face first onto the bed.

"I'm not Isaac. I have another home, a real home with parents and a little brother," she said, rolling onto her back. "Who all now think I'm out once a month getting shit faced. Why the hell are you all the way over there? C'mere."

Stiles was struck by a sudden sense of déjà vu. Traumatized girl needs comfort and was either high or drunk and would totally mistake him for someone else. Except it was Erica, and she wasn't drunk, not really, and sure she was traumatized but they all were at this point.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Batman."

He moved across the room and up onto the bed, back against the headboard. Erica nestled into his side, head on his chest, and after a moment, he reached a hand up to stroke a hand through her tangled hair. The knots weren't so bad, and eventually he got most of them out.

"Pretty good at getting tangles out. You got a sister, Stilinski?" she asked, voice muffled by his shirt.

"Nah, but my mom's hair was always getting tangled up by the wind and I always fixed it when I was younger," he said.         

"That's cute." He could feel her smile, and for once her tone wasn't patronizing. "What happened to her?"

Stiles' hand trembled, but he kept moving it through her hair. "Cancer."

"I'm sorry. Your heartbeat stuttered a bit," she mumbled. "So yeah...sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Meh, there's been worse questions," he said.

"You're a good guy, you know? You're such a dick sometimes, but no one ever sees you when you're actually being sweet. Lying to make people feel better. Letting me cuddle you even though it makes your heart race from nerves," Erica said.

Stiles swallowed thickly. "You think so? You realize generally what people need from me is someone to make light of their problems, right? Not so good at the rest of it."

"That's stupid," Erica said. "They're dumb if they think that's all you're good for."

"Thanks," he said.

"You know, being a werewolf's not that great," she said.

"You know, you're a bit all over the place today," he shot back.

"Shut up. I'm just saying. The full moon sucks. Having seizures and all...you're out of control and everything is a blur and sometimes it hurts. The full moon's like that and it scares me and sometimes I worry I'll never be able to come back down and be me again," Erica said quietly. "That's why I wanted Scott around. The me that I am around the others, when I'm the wolf is dominant and doesn't care but Scott....I feel safer. Like I mean more to him than a warm body to fight and fuck."

Stiles was a bit surprised by the outpour of words, and the mild hysteria in her voice. "Is that how Isaac and Boyd treat you?"

"Of course not," Erica said. "But that doesn't stop that insecure girl who pissed herself because of a seizure from thinking that way."

"Damn." A long sigh blew out past his lips. "Erica-"

"If you say you're sorry I swear I'm ripping your throat out," she said.

"No, not what I was going to say at all," he said.

She pushed herself up, one hand braced on the bed and the other on his chest. Her hair was a mess, and her jaw was trembling, as if she were a word away from breaking. He had never seen such vulnerability in her brown eyes before, and it made his breath catch to realize she trusted him enough to let him see it.

"So what _were_ you going to say?" she asked.

Stiles swallowed a few times so he could speak passed his fear of hurting her even more before reaching forward to grab her shoulders. "Just that you're so much more than a pretty face and it's okay if you want to be pretty and sexy but it's also okay if you just want to be a badass or be a slob or cry all the time or eat cute woodland animals because the wolf in you got a case of the munchies. It's all okay because you're still beautiful because you're you and even if you did beat me in the head with a car battery I still think you're a friend and I can't be Batman without my Catwoman."

He shut his mouth and released her shoulders. It wasn't often that he let his feelings and actual _important_ thoughts spew out of his mouth, but he knew she needed to hear it. Honesty was good like that.

"Stiles?" Erica was staring down at her lap, looking so much like the old, scared Erica it made his heart ache.

"Yeah?"

She looked up and kissed him. She tasted of green apples and whiskey and Erica and it was amazing and made him feel like his skin was on fire. It was over a heartbeat later, but all he wanted was for her to kiss him again. "Thanks."

"Yeah." He pulled back, but kept the hand that had wandered up to her neck where it was. "Well the truth doesn't always hurt."

"I'm starting to figure that out," she said. "Can I...lay back down?"

He tugged her back down to his chest. "Of course. Can we sleep though? I'm freaking exhausted."

Erica nuzzled into his neck. "Yeah that works for me."

"And no copping a feel at my sexy bod while I'm unconscious."

Erica just blew another raspberry into his neck. 


End file.
